


Too Far

by alba17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s always falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1-million-words Cry Me A River drabble challenge, prompt 'too far.' Hence the creative title.

He saw it again and again: the silver handle breaking off the train and Bucky falling, still gripping the metal, shock and disbelief slashed across his features. He grew smaller and smaller, disappearing into the crevasse before Steve could do anything, helpless as the train swept him away. Bucky was gone in seconds, leaving Steve clinging rigidly to the train, horrified and panicked. Frigid wind whipped around him, snow pelted his face, and the train’s engine churned relentlessly onward. Abruptly, a tunnel plunged him into darkness and he turned to fight. 

Under the ice, Bucky, always falling, always too far.


End file.
